


Get Out Of The Shower So I Can Kiss You

by SweetToothFox



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Leo uses his fire powers in the shower, Lots of Sex, M/M, PWP, Percy gets pissy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, What the actual fuck, i wrote this in like five minutes, nothing but sex, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetToothFox/pseuds/SweetToothFox
Summary: Leo is hot when he's wet. Percy is horny when Leo's wet.





	Get Out Of The Shower So I Can Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote smut... I don't really ship this but it was fun to write. Second smut story today. What the fuck, self. Enjoy!

Percy banged on the door of the bathroom he and Leo were sharing. Steam pushed through the cracks in the door.

“Leo! Stop playing with your damn fire powers and get out of the shower! I need to shower before dinner!” He yelled.

When that didn’t work, he willed the water to turn freezing cold. He heard Leo’s loud yelp and curse, and smiled.

Percy heard the water shut off. The door opened and there stood Leo, naked and still wet. His hair was slicked back with water and he had a slight pout on his perfect lips, as if to say, _How could you?_

Percy couldn’t help it. His eyes drifted down Leo’s bare body. _Shit,_ he was sexy.

Suddenly, Percy couldn’t control himself. He grabbed Leo by the waist and shoved him against the wall, pressing his mouth against his boyfriend’s. He felt Leo smile as he pressed every inch of his clothed body against the other boy.

But Leo knew that Percy was best turned on by being pinned himself. He reached down and grabbed Percy’s wrists before turning both boys around so Percy was against the wall, arms against his head. Percy’s knees went soft for a second as Leo took over, filling him with joy.

Leo nibbled Percy’s neck, and Percy made a deep guttural sound of pleasure. He writhed in joy but Leo grabbed his hips and kept them in place. Then he used his own hips to keep them in place as he pulled Percy’s shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

“Shit, Leo,” Percy moaned, “Fuck me already, damn it.”

Leo laughed, a bright sound that made Percy smile. “Patience.”

Percy groaned as Leo sucked on one of his nipples, and bit it. Leo loved taunting Percy and making him wait. Percy knew that Leo had Percy right where he wanted him, that Leo was perfectly in control, and he loved it.

Leo reached down and stroked Percy’s prick, making him stand up almost completely straight. He was already light purple with blood. He rubbed his thumb over the top, making Percy growl with joy.

“Dammit, Leo.” He said in a low rumble, “I’m going to come before you’re even hard at this rate.”

Leo smiled and pulled Percy onto the bed, crumpling the neat folds and creases he had arranged minutes earlier, but neither of them cared. Percy reached down and stroked Leo, making him sigh. Leo reached over and grabbed a condom, opened it, and handed the small package to Percy. Percy took the condom out and threw the package on the floor, then rolled the condom onto Leo. Leo sighed as Percy’s soft hands coaxed the piece of latex onto his dick.

“Now put your damn dick in me,” Percy told Leo. “Shit, I want to come with you inside me.”

Leo complied, thrusting hard into Percy’s asshole. Percy screamed through his gritted teeth as he reached the edge of orgasm.

“Fuck, Leo, I’m so close, shit, I’m so close, hurry,” Percy moaned.

A few seconds later, Leo nodded, strained. “I’m there, Percy, oh god, come with me, yes!”

Percy released his muscles and plunged into orgasm. His hands gripped the edge of the bed as warmth flooded him, reaching every part of his spread-eagle body. He moaned with joy as he squirted semen all over Leo’s sweaty chest.

Suddenly, Percy’s alarm went off loudly, shocking both boys.

“SHIT!” Percy yelled. “We need to be downstairs in five minutes!”

Leo leapt of the bed and Percy sprinted into the shower. He doused himself quickly before getting out. He toweled off and pulled on his clothes. Leo tried to comb back his hair. They sprinted out of the room and ran down to the hotel restaurant.

 


End file.
